Heather Webber (Robin Mattson)
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Shadybrook Sanitarium Port Charles, New York | parents = Jonas and Alice Grant (both deceased) | siblings = | spouse = Larry Joe Bakerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T57lr0M9qY(divorced) Jeff Webber (1978-81; divorced) Edward Quartermaine (2004; annulled; deceased) | romances = Joe Kelly Scott Baldwin (lovers) Luke Spencer (unrequited love, obsession) | children = Steven Lars Webber Unnamed child (miscarriage) (with Jeff) Robert Frank (with Scott) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Susan Moore (deceased) Jason Morgan | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Heather Webber (née Grant) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Although she has been portrayed by many actresses, Robin Mattson is most known for playing Heather. Mattson revived the villainous role in spring 2012 and has stayed on a recurring role since. Casting Georganne LaPiere originated the role of Heather Grant on July 29, 1976. When LaPiere left the role in September 1977, she was quickly replaced by Mary O'Brien. O'Brien vacated the role in July 1979 when Heather overdosed on LSD. O'Brien was offered the chance to reprise the role in 1980 but refused. On October 1, 1980, Robin Mattson, known for her role as on joined the cast as Heather Webber. Mattson departed from the series indefinitely on September 13, 1983. Mattson reprised the role for a brief six month stint which started on June 25, 2004, and concluded on December 3, 2004. Heather Webber |work=Soap Central|publisher=Soapcentral.com|accessdate=June 1, 2013}} In February 2012, it was announced Mattson would again reprise the role, and made her onscreen return on April 2, 2012. After some speculation Mattson might be done with the show, she was again seen on-screen in September 2012. In October of 2014, Mattson reprised her role as Heather again. Storylines |-|1976-83= In the summer of 1976, the scheming 19-year-old Heather Grant is hired by Nurse Diana Taylor as the nanny of her young daughter, Martha. Coming from a lower class family, Heather got what she wanted by cheating. Desperately wanting the job, Heather gave Diana a forged letter of recommendation. She soon sets her sights on Dr. Monica Webber's husband, Jeff. After Jeff and Monica have a fight, Heather comforts him and they end up sleeping together. When Jeff suddenly disappears, Heather learns she is pregnant. After Jeff attempts suicide, he is shocked to learn Heather is pregnant. Heather fakes a suicide attempt hoping to win Jeff's affections. However, because Jeff refused to leave Monica, Heather decided she didn't want the child. She confides in her mother, Alice, her plans. Instead of aborting her child at Jeff's request, she sells the newborn to Diana and her husband, Peter for $10,000. In 1977, after giving birth to Steven Lars, Heather takes $500 from Jeff and goes to New York City in hopes of becoming a famous model. Her landlady, Mrs. Hadley arranges for the Taylors to adopt her son while concealing Heather's identity from the Taylors. However, after Mrs. Hadley and a lawyer take their cut, Heather is only left with $1,800 of the $10,000. Instead of coming clean, Heather tells Jeff the baby was stillborn. To make up for her loss, Jeff proposes marriage. The two return to Port Charles where Heather begins spending a lot of time with the Taylors' new son, Peter "PJ" Taylor Jr, who is actually her son. In 1978, Heather gets a little carried away with the amount of attention she gives to PJ. The Taylors let her go believing her obsession is unhealthy. Heather continues seeing her son in secret. Meanwhile, Heather and Jeff finally marry but they see very little of each other, as Jeff is working long hours to get his medical license. Though Heather learns she is pregnant again, she is still miserable. Ironically, Jeff wants to name their new child "Steven Lars" if it's a boy. In 1979, Heather began her next scheme attempting to drive Diana Taylor insane in hopes of gaining custody of her son. Due to Heather's manipulations, Diana grows even more dependent on Heather to help with PJ. Heather later purchased LSD and put it in Diana's drinking glass. However, little PJ mixes up the glasses and Heather unknowingly drinks the drug. When Heather began hallucinating, Jeff was forced to have her committed to Pine Circle Sanitarium. With Heather away, Alice came to see her daughter's manipulations and Diana realized she'd lose PJ if she didn't marry Jeff. In 1980, Heather emerged from her state of delusion, faked catatonia and escaped from Forest Hills Sanitarium. She went to see Jeff but discovered he was now in love with Anne Logan. She then returned to Forest Hills. While institutionalized Heather would sneak out often. On one of her excursions she ran into Scott Baldwin, who was reeling over his pending divorce from Laura Webber. The two shared a few drinks and had a one-night-stand at Kelly's diner, which resulted in a son, Franco. Heather never told Scott she was pregnant and hid her pregnancy. Once her son was born, she sold him to a nurse Betsy Frank, but continued to admire him from afar. Months later she was officially released. In 1981, Heather faked hysteria and convinced Jeff's brother and sister-in-law Rick and Lesley to send her back to Forest Hills. From there, Heather set her plan in motion to kill Diana Taylor and frame Anne for the murder. She escaped with a gun, only to find Jeff in bed with Diana. After killing Diana, Heather wrote Anne's name in blood next to Diana's body. After Anne rejected him, a heartbroken Jeff took little Steven Lars and left town. Jeff files for divorce while Police chief Burt Ramsey discovers another gun killed Diana, pointing the finger at Heather. Heather's new admirer, Joe Kelly refuses to believe that she actually killed Diana. It is soon revealed that Alice accidentally killed Diana in an attempt to keep Diana from killing Heather. In the summer of 1982, Heather convinces her cousin, Susan Moore to go after the Quartermaine fortune for her newborn son, Jason, with Alan Quartermaine. Eventually Scott takes on Susan's lawsuit against the Quartermaines. However, Heather and Scott have secretly been planning to steal the cash. Susan and Scott would become romantically involved much to Heather's dismay. In December 1982, Heather tricks Susan into giving her permission to raise Jason if anything were to happen to her. However, Susan soon catches on to Heather's schemes and convinces Scott to marry her so Heather can't get a dime of Jason's million dollar trust fund. Susan soon learns Heather and Scott were working together and bars him from getting any money. After Susan is murdered, Heather teams up with the illegitimate Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt in an effort to get custody of Jason; however, she eventually loses this battle to the Quartermaines. |-|2004= In June of 2004, Heather returned to Port Charles claiming she wanted to reconnect with her family. She moves into the Spencer home with Lesley to help take care of Lulu while her parents, Luke and Laura were absent. However, Heather was up to her old schemes once again. She began seducing the recently widowed, Edward Quartermaine, much to the dismay of his daughter Tracy. When Edward started being haunted by his late wife, Lila, Heather started keeping her distance. Later, Heather pretended to be overtaken by Lila's spirit and tricks the Quartermaines into believing Lila wanted Edward to move on with her. Knowing Edward wouldn't be easily convinced, she causes him to have a heart attack and is the only one who attempts to save his life, as the rest of his family believes he is faking. After he is released from the hospital, the two become engaged and they marry on October 20, 2004 at the Quartermaine cabin. Heather's plans to get rich by killing Edward are stalled when he gives his entire fortune, to be with her. After Heather and Tracy have Edward committed, Luke helps bring Heather's schemes to light. Edward has the marriage annulled in November of 2004. Due to Luke's tricks, Heather accidentally admits to killing police officer Ross Duncan and framing Edward's granddaughter, Skye for the murder. Heather kidnaps Skye. Luke tricks her into releasing Skye by pretending to marry her. Luke tells the authorities of Heather's crimes. She is declared insane and sent off to Ferncliff Sanitarium in December of 2004. One year later after that event, Patrick Drake comes to General Hospital. Three years after Heather Webber sent off to Ferncliff Sanitarium, Sonny's rival mob boss Anthony Zacchara picks up right where Heather left off on September 2007. |-|2012-13= In March 2012, a pregnant Sam Morgan visits Ferncliff Sanitarium to ask Heather a few questions, because Heather was present when Susan Moore, who was Heather's cousin, gave birth to Jason Morgan. Heather gives Sam the details only after Sam agrees to deliver a letter to Heather's son, Steve (who Heather always refers to as "Steven Lars"). Heather later convinces Steve to facilitate her release, though his girlfriend Olivia Falconeri doesn't approve. When Heather tracks down Luke Spencer, he is shocked to see her and doesn't believe that Heather's better. Luke feels proven right when Heather finds out that he is living with Anna Devane and seems to have a problem with that. Steve later apologizes to Luke for Heather's behavior and promises to take care of her. Heather has another run in with Anna, and Luke where she spills a shake all over Anna to be alone with Luke. He tells Heather not go after something that was never there, meaning a romantic relationship between them. Before Heather can respond, Steve interrupts, asking her to accompany him to GH where he has some business to attend to. As it turns out, what Steve wanted to do was talk to psychiatrist Ewen Keenan about his mother's condition after Olivia suggested to do so. While waiting for Steve, Heather runs into Sam and tells her she is angry about Sam's broken promise to give her letter to Steve. Sam says she forgot because she was so shocked by the fabricated story Heather told her about Jason having a twin-brother in sociopath Franco. Heather questions why this information means so much to Sam, then Heather discovers that Sam is at the hospital because she had a DNA test done on her unborn child. Heather realizes that Jason or Franco could be the father and that Sam is keeping this possibility a secret. Heather threatens to tell Jason the truth, but Sam tells her not to or else she'll tell Steve about Heather selling Franco to nurse Betsy Frank. Heather and Sam come to an agreement to both stay quiet. Heather taunts Sam by saying she hopes the baby is Franco's. After Steve's arrest for murdering one of his patients in Memphis, Heather is determined get him out of trouble. She wants Luke to help her and even threatens him with a gun. Luke talks Heather down and tells her he has his own emergency with his daughter Lulu missing. Heather then goes to the hospital to try to get Steve's half-sister Elizabeth to help. She runs into Steve's colleague Maggie Wurth again, and realizing that Maggie worked with Steve in Memphis, hatches a plot to help Steve by staging Maggie's suicide with a note confessing to the murder that Steve is accused of. Heather dislikes Maggie because, when they first met, Maggie called her "crazy." Heather drugs Maggie's iced tea, then dumps her body at her apartment. To Heather's surprise, Maggie is found still alive and rushed to the hospital. There, however, she dies, and Heather slips a suicide note into Steve's mail so he won't be suspicious. Olivia, however, is still suspicious of the circumstances and becomes wary of Heather. Heather continued to taunt Sam about the baby being Franco's, even though she knew the baby was really Jason's child. Heather goes to the Quartermaines' house, despite a restraining order, to see Luke. There, she sees Tracy Quartermaine with her husband, Anthony Zacchara. When Anthony doesn't move, Heather realizes he's dead, and when Luke and Tracy are not looking, she steals the body to dump it in order to protect Luke. While dumping it, she ends up crossing paths with Todd Manning, who is trying to save Téa Delgado's newborn baby. He asks for her help to resuscitate the baby, but it's to no avail, and the baby dies. Meanwhile, Todd comes across a passed out Sam, who has just given birth to her own boy. While Heather is trying to save Tea's baby, Tea comes back and sees Todd holding Sams's baby, and thinks it's her son. Heather later convinces Todd not to tell her the truth and leaves Téa's stillborn baby in place of Sam's. At the hospital, Heather goes to Todd, telling him that she'll keep quiet about the baby switch if he doesn't tell anyone about her dumping Anthony's body. He agrees, and takes Téa and her "baby" back to Llanview. It is then discovered that as revenge against Sam, she switched the DNA test for her baby to make it look like Franco was the father, when it's actually Jason. Heather is eventually caught when Anna finds Anthony's body, but gets away when she provides a fake alibi. Meanwhile, she also kidnaps Luke when he decides to pursue a relationship with Anna in order to convince him to pursue her, instead. She also blackmails Todd for a job at her newspaper. When her plan to get Luke to love her fails, she decides to drug Anna, but is caught by Olivia. Meanwhile, Anna, and Olivia's son Dante, figure out Heather's scheme, and the fact that she killed Maggie Wurth. Before they can arrest her, she injects Olivia with LSD, and shoots Luke in an attempt to kill Anna. She is arrested, and tries again to get Todd to help her, but he doesn't pick up his phone. Heather tells Anna her daughter, Robin, who died in an explosion, is actually alive. Anna doesn't believe her, initially, but later asks Heather what she knows. When Heather demands to be released, Anna pulls a gun on her, and Heather tells Anna she saw Robin at Ferncliff. Heather is back at Ferncliff when she is visited by Todd. He promises her to protect Steve from the police if she keeps quiet about the baby switch. Heather agrees. In September 2012, Heather finds out about the health scare Port Charles is facing and tries to make a phone call to Steve telling him one last time how much she loves him. Steve resents her and hangs up on Heather shortly after. Heather starts to think that she could do better raising a child if she had the chance to do it all over again. Motivated she knocks out a guard and manages to break out from Ferncliff Sanitarium. Heather travels to Llanview and appears on Téa Delgado's doorstep. Téa thanks Heather, who introduces herself as Susan Moore, for her help with her baby boy the night he was born. As Téa is in over her head with searching for a nanny while preparing to get back to work, Heather wants to apply for the position. Heather eventually kidnaps the baby and attempts to start a new life with him as her son. When Heather realizes that she is out of the baby's medication, she goes to the hospital to steal some. Without her knowledge, Sam and Jason Morgan (the biological father and mother of the baby) are also at the hospital. When she attempts to escape, she pushes Olivia Falconeri down some stairs, which alerts Jason and Sam. Jason and Sam go up to the roof to stop Heather and try reason with her. This eventually leads to Heather trying to commit suicide and jumping off the building with the baby in hand. Jason, however, manages to get the baby out of Heather's arms, saving his life. Heather survives the fall, but is injured severely. Patrick has her immediately taken to surgery due to her spinal cord damage and says that Heather is a crazy woman according to him everybody else in Port Charles, because she and Elizabeth aren't related to each other. Monica later tells Jason that Heather is in a coma after the surgery. In November, after couple of months in the hospital, she escapes. She goes to the Kelly's diner and Olivia has another hallucination and sees Heather, which she does because the woman that sees is Heather in a black wig who completely disguised herself as Sonny's lawyer Alexis Davis. She then goes to the Quartermaine mansion and sneaks into the living room. She finds the living will and testament of recently deceased Edward and messes with it. She holds Skye hostage with a knife until Alice knocks her out. She is taken back to Ferncliff. She repeats "I know something the Quartermaines don't know" over and over while the Quartermaines receive a pile of pizza boxes. Heather re-appears in January 2013, when Lucy Coe is left alone in the interrogation room after Lucy's arraignment (for stabbing John McBain with a broken chair leg/"stake" believing McBain is actually Caleb Morley) while Alexis is going to get a doctor. Lucy says "why doesn't anyone believe me" and Heather answers her with "I do". Heather concocts another escape plan - she gets the workers to believe that they are underpaid and work too much so they go on strike. Heather knocks out Kevin Collins (Lucy's estranged husband) and the three escapees go to Wyndemere right where Helena Cassadine was at. Todd leaves and Heather convinces Lucy to take a nap. Heather seemingly leaves, while Lucy is awoken by Caleb. Heather goes to see her "son", which turns out to stealing Danny Morgan again, this time in Alexis Davis' house. She tricks Rafe Kovich Jr. into believing that she is the nanny and says that she will tell Molly's sister or the police if she doesn't get the baby. Heather takes the kid to Pier 52 to take him out of the country. However, Heather is stopped by Caleb Morley and Caleb throws Heather into the water. Danny is then taken by Caleb, but Todd Manning stops him. Caleb leaves and Todd is held up by Sam Morgan and Anna Devane. On February 26 Heather appears alive and attempts to kill Olivia but ends up stabbing Steve instead, even Olivia's ex-lover Sonny Corinthos could've taken Heather, Kate who talks about her every once in a while, or even Alexis could've stopped her by fighting. She sneaks out of the apartment and goes to Wyndamere and find Rafe and Danny. Rafe talks to her about his relationship with his mom and Heather feeling guilty about potentially killing her son, she turns herself into the police. Todd helps Heather by lying to the police about wanting to call his lawyer and then letting her call Steve to apologize. She appears in court to testify against Todd Manning; however, she lies and helps him go off free. She appears again on April 16th when she talks to Damian Spinelli about the possible existence and whereabouts of a Franco-offspring (thus a ELQ heir). She is visited again in jail by Franco, who was previously presumed dead. He states that he hurt Sam Morgan and then he left town, but was now back to make things right. He later reveals himself to Jason's loved ones as Franco. He visited Heather to retrieve two video tapes that he left with her before leaving town. The first had video footage of what really happened during Jason and Sam's honeymoon and revealed that he never raped Sam, he only led them to believe that he did. The second tape had footage that showed he never intended for Michael to be hurt while he was in prison and had actually ordered Carter to protect Michael throughout his scheme and not hurt him. In September 2013, Heather escapes again from institution that she is held at and visited Franco at the Metro Court. Franco is able to grant what Heather desires because she wants her demands met before she leaves. While Franco is getting a BLT at Kelly's, Carly Jaxs and Felix is coming to the hotel room and Heather has a knife ready. However, Franco prevents them from coming by allowing them to speculate that there is a woman in there (who Franco is romantically involved with) and Carly realizes Franco isn't the man for her. Heather appears like she went back to the institution. At Franco's art show Heather finally reveals to Franco and everyone else that he is her son with Scott Baldwin. She escapes again and threatens the life of Carly, who after a while has turned her attitude towards Franco and romantically involved. Franco stabs his mother and he buries her body in the same cemetery that Georgie is buried and Robin's memorial plaque and Tony Jones' memorial plaque right where Robin and Maxie were at. Heather reaches out of the grave. |-|2014-15= In January 2014, Heather kidnaps Carly and makes it look like Franco did it. When Franco went to rescue Carly at Wyndemere right where she shot him. Afterwards, Franco stabs her in the foot then Anna and Nathan show up and arrest her. In October, Franco visited Heather and told her she was right about Carly. He shared with Heather his plans to get back at Carly for cheating on him with Sonny, and says he is going to get Heather released, so she can attend his wedding. Crimes Committed |-|1976-2004= *Provided a false letter of reference to Diana to get the job as a nanny 1976 *Adultery; lured Jeff into her bed and got pregnant 1976 *Sold her baby on the black market and then told Jeff that the baby had died at birth 1977 *Tried to drive Diana crazy with LSD in order to get her baby back 1980 *Suspected of killing Diana Taylor 1980 *Sold her newborn son away to a nurse in exchange for the payment of hospital bills date later changed to 1974; revealed 2012 *Murdered Ross Duncan 2004 *Framed Skye Quartermaine for the murder of Ross Duncan 2004 *Drugged Edward Quartermaine and caused his blood pressure to spike 2004 *Hid a catatonic Laura Spencer in the attic of the Quartermaine mansion 2004 *Conspired with Tracy Quartermaine to have Edward committed to a mental institution 2004 *Tried to choke Tracy Quartermaine 2004 *Tried to poison and smother Edward Quartermaine 2004 *Held a knife on Skye Quartermaine and took her hostage 2004 *Injected Skye Quartermaine with a hallucinogen 2004 |-|2012-13= *Switched the results of a paternity test for Sam Morgan's son 2012 *Attempted murder-suicide; threw herself off the hospital rooftop while carrying Danny in her arms in an attempt to kill both herself and the baby (failed, both survived as Jason saved Danny) *Murdered Maggie Wurth by serving her poisoned iced tea 2012 *Disposed of Anthony Zacchara's body 2012 *Switched Téa Delgado's deceased son and Sam Morgan's son with the help of Todd Manning 2012 *Hit Luke Spencer over the head, kidnapped him and held him in an abandoned cabin 2012 *Hired a forger to forge letters from Luke Spencer to his daughter, Lulu Spencer and Anna Devane 2012 *Injected Olivia Falconeri with LSD; she has "visions" now 2012 *Clobbered Anna Devane over the head 2012 *Shot Luke Spencer while aiming at Anna Devane 2012 *Murdered a nurse at Ferncliff 2012 *Escaped from Ferncliff and used the alias of Susan Moore 2012 *Kidnapped Sam Morgan's son 2012 *Clobbered her son, Steven Lars Webber over the head 2012 *Pushed Olivia Falconeri down a flight of stairs 2012 *Escaped from Ferncliff 2012 *Held a knife to Skye Chandler Quartermaine's throat in an attempt to take her hostage 2012 *Knocked Dr. Kevin Collins unconscious with a flower pot when he tried to stop her from escaping from Ferncliff 2013 *Escaped from Ferncliff 2013 *Broke into Alexis Davis' house and kidnapped Sam Morgan's son, with the intent of taking him out of the country. 2013 *Tried to kill Olivia Falconeri again 2013 *Stabbed her son, Steven Lars Webber 2013 *Tried to kidnap Sam Morgan's son again at Wyndemere 2013 *Lied under oath to cover for Todd Manning 2013 *Tried to kill Carly Jacks 2013 |-|2014-present= *Kidnapped Carly Jacks and threatened to kill her 2014 *Framed Franco for the "murder" of Carly Jacks 2014 *Hired goons to knock out Luke Spencer 2014 *Ordered the employees at Miscavige to drug Luke Spencer and Scott Baldwin while holding them captive there 2014 *Tried to get Spencer Cassadine and Cameron Spencer to kill Carly Jacks by telling them that she was a Chupacabra. 2014 *Has escaped from Miscavige many times Feb 2014 *Murdered a contractor 2014 *Shot her son, Franco in the abdomen 2014 *Escaped Miscavage again with help from Franco, Shawn, and Sonny 23, 2014 *Attacked Jordan, tied her up, held her hostage at gunpoint, and sent pictures of her attacking Jordan to Shawn 30, 2014 *Locked Jordan and Shawn in a room together 30, 2014 *Shot Max Giambetti 3, 2014; revealed Nov 4, 2014 *Unknowingly held Kiki Jerome at gunpoint 5, 2014 *Held Carly at gunpoint 5, 2014 *Threw Nina Clay against a door 2, 2015 *Held Nina hostage at syringe point and threatened to inject her with LSD 3, 2015 Health and Vitals *Overdosed on LSD 1979 *Institutionalized by Jeff after going crazy during her plot to get her baby back 1980 *Attempted suicide; jumped off the GH roof with Jason and Sam Morgan's son (Jason saved the baby) 2012 *Suffered broken vertebrae and lapsed into a coma after jumping from the roof of the hospital 2012 *Rendered briefly unconscious after being hit over the head with a bat by the Quartermaines' maid, Alice 2012 *Briefly presumed dead after Caleb Morley (also known as Stephen Clay) choked her and threw her into the Port Charles harbor 2013 *Stabbed and buried alive by her son, Franco 2013 *Fell temporarily unconscious and suffered minor injuries after the catacombs caved in on her and Carly as a result of their catfight *Stabbed in the foot by Franco 11, 2014 *Held at gunpoint by Franco 6, 2014 *Locked in a room with Carly, Shawn, and Jordan 6-12, 2014 *Tied up with plastic wrap by Carly, Shawn, and Jordan 11, 2014 *Stomped on the foot by Nina Clay 3, 2015 *Held at gunpoint by Franco again 3, 2015 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Eileen Pollock Category:Characters created by Robert Mason Pollock Category:Characters introduced by Tom Donovan Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional artists